


Busted

by Malauu_Ladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Luka Couffaine, F/M, First Time, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malauu_Ladynoir/pseuds/Malauu_Ladynoir
Summary: Why had  Adrien, usually so sweet and kind, just stuck his fist in Luka's face? Especially here, in front of Kagami and Marinette?The answer was actually quite simple …Warning : contains a scene with explicit content. It will be mentioned so that you can choose to read it or not. the explicit scene is not essential to the story. All the others scenes of the story are rated mature.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> warning: There is a little salt on Luka couffaine, but the characters are now of legal age, their characters have evolved and their personalities are asserted.

_Thank you so much to my wonderful Bêtas:_

_English version_ , **_JuliaFC_ ** , **_AgresteBug._ **

_French version_ , **_Étoile-Lead-Sama_ **

  
  


The punch was unexpected, stunning, painful, but perfectly deserved...

Luka carefully rubbed the bridge of his nose. His gaze drifted first to his fingers covered with blood, then to the young woman kneeling in front of his cock, to end up landing on the person who had, presumably, broken his nose. The tall blond in front of him shook his hand and pointed to the blood that was now flowing on the musician's lips.-That's not because you fucked my _girlfriend_ on several occasions, but it's what you deserve for breaking the heart of the girl I love.

The musician saw the young Japanese stand up and grab his t-shirt to put it on his bloody nose and watched Adrien leave his cabin, following Marinette. He then exchanged a long look with Kagami: these two had chosen again the wrong time to come here...

* * *

_2 weeks earlier… before Adrien broke Luka's nose:_

Adrien rotated on himself to let Marinette take a measurement between his shoulders. After having pricked a few pins, she removed the jacket from the model's shoulders.

-Thank you for coming to fit my suit jacket, Marinette. The old measurements are out of date; As you can see: I can't close the jacket anymore.

-I must say that you are right: you've taken a lot of muscle charm... uh.. I mean, muscle mass… the last few months. She replied blushing at Adrien's perfectly drawn naked back, whose muscles were rolling in front of her eyes.

-I have to take one last measurement at your waist to define and mark the new location of the buttonholes then It will be finished. 

Marinette took her tape measure again and passed it through the back of the model to make it return to his abdomen. She had to suppress a thrill when she felt the young man's abdominals contract under her touch and she emptied herself again. She took a deep breath to pull herself together and backed away to note the measure.

-I've finished Adrien.

-Thank you Mari, he replied, grabbing a white t-shirt that he quickly put on.

-It is quite normal, as an intern at Gabriel Agreste Company this summer, it was my job to come and do it, replied the young woman.

-May I escort you to the Liberty ?

-You don't have to Adrien, it's not very far.

\- I insist, it's getting late for a young woman to walk alone, on a Friday evening, in the streets of Paris or on the banks of a poorly lit river. I'd be a very bad gentleman and friend if I didn't walk you back to the boat.

-All right, thank you, she replied, taking up her stuff.

_A few minutes later…_

-Get on board. I'm sure Luka will be glad to have a drink with you, you haven't seen each other for a while, have you?

-Since the last Kitty sections concert, about 6 months ago. I actually think that's the day you finally agreed to give him a chance and you started dating.

Marinette repressed the feeling of sadness that threatened to take hold of her and sketched a slight smile: it's true that she had waited 3 years before giving Luka a chance and after having struggled desperately against the feelings she had felt for years for the one who had become her best friend, Adrien. Adrien, the boy to whom she had never dared to declare herself for fear of losing this precious and irreplaceable friendship that they had built over the years. _Feelings that were still there, and refused to go away._

The young woman climbed aboard the boat and Adrien immediately followed her. There was no one on the bridge, but a low music was coming from Luka's cabin, confirming that he was there.

Marinette opened the cabin door and found herself frozen in horror by the show playing before her eyes. Adrien stumbled against the young woman, now standing at the entrance of the cabin. He was about to apologize, but his mouth opened and closed immediately without a single sound coming out. His gaze had just been drawn in the same direction as that of his best friend and he was totally paralyzed with shock.

Luka was in his bed, naked, with a girl, and in full action… Worse, he didn't even seem to have noticed their presence while he was still giving quick and regular hip strokes to the partner who was under him.

Adrien placed himself delicately next to Marinette and fixed his gaze on the face of the young woman who had not yet said a word. She was still frozen in shock, her features revealing a deep disgust. He reached out to grab her hand and pull her out of her lethargy as delicately as possible, when his gesture was interrupted by a voice that left him paralyzed in surprise.

\- Yes, Yes ! Luka! Your saber knows how to hit its target! Hit me! Hit me harder!

_Kagami_

Adrien's eyes widened and he winced in disappointment at this betrayal. The young woman who Luka was fucking with was none other than his own girlfriend.

-Kagami, I love to hear you scream like that! The music of our bodies melting together is driving me crazy!

The second realization had brutally brought Marinette out of her prostration. She instantly turned to her best friend who had also just turned to her, their saddened gazes now meeting. Adrien took Marinette's hand in his resolutely and squeezed it gently. Understandingly, she squeezed his hand even tighter, without ever taking her eyes off from the young man's. Adrien nodded once in approval and broke eye contact with Marinette to turn back to the two lovers, who seemed to come to a climax if he believed their moans. He cleared his throat loudly to finally signify their presence, his and Marinette’s, in the room.

Their reaction was immediate.The two sexual partners parted in a single jump, quickly covering their nudity with Luka's blanket.

For Marinette, it was too much: seeing Luka and Kagami's face distinctly had the same effect on her as receiving a stab in the stomach. She turned away from them and suddenly ran out of the room. Adrien didn't bother to listen to the two lovers trying to justify themselves and without wasting a second he hastened to join Marinette to inquire about her condition.

-Mari…. Adrien's words died in his mouth when he realized that a red lightning flash with black dots had just shot through the porthole of the second cabin of the boat.

-M'lady ... he said, sucking his breath in. 

-Adrien, I...

He interrupted Kagami abruptly as she came up behind him, wrapped in Luka’s sheet: - Don't search for excuses, I've seen and heard enough!

Adrien hurriedly left the Liberty and plunged into the first dark and deserted alley he found in order to summon his transformation. Launch himself over the roofs of Paris, he moved towards a particular roof where he hoped, with all his heart, to find Ladybug.

She was there, sitting on her favorite roof from where they could admire the Eiffel Tower from its best angle and in all its splendor. Chat Noir posed delicately beside her, her partner's muffled sobs unwittingly reaching his sensitive feline ears and breaking his heart even more. His light, but so familiar footstep caught Ladybug's attention.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and in a trembling voice she let out her question: - Chat Noir? What are you doing here ?

The feline hero reached out to his partner and helped her up, pulling her suddenly into a powerful hug.

\- They are both assholes, he blurted out without restraint.

Ladybug pulled away slightly in surprise, she had never heard her partner use a curse before… and even less… the realization struck her like a lightning bolt … and even less… _Adrien…_

-So here we are, both cuckolds, Minou ...

-You and me against the world, m'Lady… it's a fatality. 

-I'm sorry for you, Kitty. I know your relationship with Kagami lasted a few months longer than the one I had with Luka.It must be even more difficult for you I guess, she told him in a soft voice.

-To tell the truth, it's not that… difficult… I'm rather disappointed, I feel betrayed and humiliated. However, my relationship with Kagami was rather unhealthy. In 8 months we saw each other maybe a dozen times, always in public places, and never in private.Most of the time I was uncomfortable holding her hand in front of everyone and… You will certainly laugh at me but… I never kissed her with the tongue.

-The first time Luka tried to kiss me with his tongue, I panicked and bit him… Since then, I broke every kiss when I felt he wanted to access my mouth.

-Did you bite his tongue ?! I knew my Lady could get her claws out, but there… Would you like to trade our Miraculous now? You would make a perfect panther! Chat Noir exclaimed, suppressing a serious giggle and pulling away from their embrace.

-It's not funny, Kitty, she replied, pouting.

-No, you're right, it's not funny…. Well… _purr_ haps a little bit … I'm sorry, actually, it's really very funny, he said, bursting out laughing.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and huffed, resigning herself to letting her partner laugh at his own stupidity until he was tired of it. Before finally taking amore serious speech: -It looks like we weren't made to correspond with our respective partners. Our relationship were likely doomed.

Chat Noir had stopped laughing, and with a theatrical air, he pointed to himself from head to toe: -So, you refused this _purr_ fect kitty for years, for an inevitable failed relationship with a boy who wasn’t right for you? He now took on the most dramatic expression possible and put his hand on his forehead mimicking cruel disappointment. : - I'm shocked.

-What grandiloquence! I'm blown away, Ladybug replied, chuckling. Before her partner's words actually reached her mind and she traded in her fun and smile for a more serious look. : - Actually, Luka is not the boy I have always rejected you for.

The smile that stretched Chat Noir's mouth after his performance retracted into an "o" of surprise.

-So that makes a second guy added to the idiot list with Luka. And that always leaves a competitor in my way, he said, grabbing Ladybug's hand to kiss her knuckles: See you Monday, _Purr_ incess, he added, stretching out his stick and propelling himself as far as she can't see him. 

-You're your only competitor, idiot cat, she whispered to herself.

* * *

_10 days earlier ... before Adrien broke Luka's nose:_

Paris was plunged into darkness and calm, there was no suspicious movement to report and Ladybug's solo patrol therefore ended fairly quickly. She rushed over the rooftops of Paris to return to her home. As she seemed to be heading for the bakery, she changed her course to reach a new destination barely a minute later.

Adrien poked his nose out of his History book when he heard two small taps on his window that he immediately hurried to open to let his partner in.

\- Bug? Everything okay?

\- Yes it's okay, sorry to be here so late, I’m not bothering you, am I? She asked.

-Not at all, come in, he replied, giving her his hand to bring her down from the window. : - Actually, I'm even happy to see you. I have to talk to you, it's important, and I couldn't do it yesterday, between the many fittings and the two photoshoots, it was impossible.

He pulled her to his sofa, inviting her to sit down and doing the same by positioning himself next to the young heroine.

-Everything all right, Adrien?

-I just wanted to apologize for Friday, I discovered your identity when you suddenly left the boat and then I sold mine without even thinking about the consequences. I know our identities had to be kept secret so I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions, if you’ve come to take back my Miraculous, I'll give it to you without complaint, he exclaimed playing nervously with the silver ring that adorned his finger.

-You're crazy, Adrien! I'm the one who acted impulsively, without even caring about my identity. You don't have to apologize for Friday.You came immediately to see how I was and it touched me a lot. You are a wonderful partner, and I wouldn't want any Chat Noir other than you. I would never take your Miraculous.

-Very good, because Guardian or not, I wouldn't have spoken to you anymore if you had taken me back from that wonderful high quality cheese dealer, Plagg exclaimed, sticking his nose out of the mini fridge with a piece of Camembert and quickly floating towards Ladybug.

The two teenagers laughed at an incredulous Plagg who ignored them and gulped down his piece of cheese in a split second before walking away to fetch another.

Adrien's phone suddenly beeped, putting an end to the giggles he was having with his partner. He took the phone out of his pocket and visibly winced at the message.

-Kagami has left me a lot of messages since Friday night. I think you should read them. He said, handing her the phone. 

She took Adrien's phone and went back to the oldest message since they had discovered their respective lover's infidelity. She scrolled down all of the conversation, a one-sided conversation because Adrien hadn't responded to a single one of his ex-girlfriend's messages.

Ladybug grimaced in amazement, then in disgust, and finally in anger, before returning his phone to the young man. The reading had been interesting to say the least and rich in discovery:

_* Adrien, I can explain everything to you, call me! *_

_* Adrien ??!! *_

_*I'm a woman in age who has needs, and you didn't seem to want to meet them. Your indecision was hurtful. *_

_*Luka was in the same situation, Marinette refused to give him pleasure. *_

_*Adrien, I'm sorry. I'm sure you can understand it was a biological imperative. It's you that I want. *_

_*It only happened three times. It was good, but it's with you that I want to experience this.*_

_*Good evening, Adrien. I am terribly disappointed that you do not accept my apologies. I thought you could understand and forgive me, but obviously you never changed your target and you are not ready to invest yourself for us. *_

-" _Biological imperative, only 3 times_ "… They disgust me, exclaimed the young woman.

-They made fun of us… Did Luka also try to justify himself? Adrien asked.

-He called me and left several messages on my responder. I listened to the first one, I was so sickened by his explanations that I immediately deleted all the following ones.

-Do you want to talk to me about it?

-Well, if you want to know, that was pretty constructive. I discovered a facet of Luka that I did not know: the manipulator. He first said at length that he was sorry and that he loved me, that I was the woman of his life ... then he tried to justify his actions, and the more he gave me excuses, the more I started to hear him give me valid reasons for doing what he did. Finally, he turned the situation around by telling me that all…it… It was all my fault…

-What?! Adrien was growling in anger.

-He told me that he had waited 4 months before starting to imply that he wanted us to… Have sex… and that I had always subtly ignored or hijacked the subject. He said that he was a man with need, that I was an attractive young woman and that he was a handsome man too.That he didn't understand why I refused to sleep with him ... then ... he ... he mentioned the other boy. He said if I waited for him, I would die single, because he would never notice me. He begged me to forget him and come back into his arms, because I was ruining our relationship by holding onto my feelings for this other boy.

Adrien's eyes were filled with a mixture of different emotions: Sadness, anger, disgust, but also love for the exceptional woman in front of him that his heart had never been able to forget. Carefully he brought his hand to the young woman's face, gently rubbing her left cheek with his thumb.

\- How could anyone not notice you, Marinette?

 _You never notice Marinette, Adrien,_ she thought _._

The negative emotions visible in the young man's gaze faded to give way to a gaze filled with admiration and tenderness. He felt his heart swell with more love than he had ever felt as the revelation of his true feelings hit him harder than a cataclysm. He still loved Ladybug, head over heels, but more than that, he had just realized that all the indescriptible sensations and feelings he had always desperately tried to push away about Marinette were just a truth he refused to believe. The young woman held the other half of his heart. Ladybug, like Marinette, were the only two women to make his heart beat in this unique, pleasant and intense way. Miraculously, she was actually One and the same woman. He had always been sincerely in love with his first friend, with and without the mask.

Ladybug felt her cheeks flush, as the Marinette in her regained the upper hand, and lost composure in the face of Adrien Agreste's charm. Suddenly she stood up, apologizing for the late hour and telling him she needed to go home now. As she stood up, she stumbled over Adrien's feet and landed directly on him on the couch, their noses colliding in the process. Adrien did not have the same quick reflex as Chat Noir, and Marinette's awkwardness could sometimes pass through her costume.

She straightened up instantly, her cheeks now rivaling the flush of her suit perfectly, and stammered an apology as she walked over to the window.

\- Tomorrow you see… I mean… see you tomorrow, A… Adrien.

* * *

_5 days earlier… before Adrien broke Luka's nose:_

Chat Noir made a smooth and perfectly silent landing on Marinette's balcony. He leaned down to knock against the skylight when he heard a familiar female voice, other than his partner's coming from the bedroom just below. He froze and let his feline hearing catch what was going on downstairs.

-Get out of my room, get out of my house, get out of my life Kagami!

-Listen to me at least, Marinette!

-Listen to what Kagami?! The why of how you got fucked by my boyfriend three times, behind my back, and how awesome it was to both fulfill your biological imperatives?! Listen to you hear you say that you are sorry to have soiled our friendship, to have trampled my trust, to have broken my relationship, and to have betrayed my best friend!!

Chat Noir's blood was boiling in his veins and pounding his temples vigorously. How dare Kagami show up here and inflict an argument on Marinette after all the evil she had already done sleeping with Luka? 

He had to intervene.He had to protect Marinette, whatever the cost.Too bad for his secret identity.Too bad if it were to cost him his Miraculous.He was going to kick Kagami out of this house himself because it was out of the question that she still make his Lady suffer!!

-Don't say you're not satisfied that Adrien is free again! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WERE ONLY WAITING FOR THIS!

-YES I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED ADRIEN AND I STILL LOVE HIM! But I would never have done anything that could harm your relationship. ADRIEN DESERVED TO BE LOVED AND HAPPY!

Wait what? Marinette loved Adrien? Marinette loved him? Really?

Chat Noir who was about to open the velux suddenly let go of the handle and was paralyzed by the revelation of his best friend.

-Well, be happy, you're the winner in this story. You can make him happy yourself now that you are rid of Luka and that you no longer have to pretend to love him to forget Adrien!

Marinette's hand instantly found the Japanese woman's left cheek. Liar! She had really had feelings for Luka. Even though they were far enough from the intensity of the feelings she felt for Adrien.

The sound of the slap echoed in the ears of the feline hero who was still perched on the balcony just above and thought about how well deserved she was by his ex-girlfriend.

-I won't allow you to say such a thing. I liked Luka!

-But you NEVER stopped loving my boyfriend during that time! You're not good enough for him, Adrien will NEVER love you the way you want him to. It's been years and he NEVER noticed anything, he NEVER noticed you!

-I know I'm not good enough for him! This is why I let him go and will let him go as many times as I need to. All I want is for him to be happy because I love him.

-Apparently you don't love him enough since you made him suffer, even when I told him to change his target. I knew you were too cowardly to declare yourself to him,but he didn't want to change his target, even when he was with me. It wasn't me he was looking at, it wasn't me he wanted. He wanted YOU, the ridiculous girl unable to line up a complete sentence without stuttering in front of him!

The sound of a second slap made Chat Noir gasp in amazement, almost hurt for the one who had just received it, almost ...

-Adrien has NEVER been in love with me, get out of this house KAGAMI and take your lies with you!

The Japanese woman painfully rubbed her bruised left cheek and resolved to leave the room without another word.

As soon as he heard the hatch close, he hurriedly opened Marinette's skylight and dropped onto her bed, making the young woman jump in the process.

\- Chat! What are you doing here? And how long have you been up there?!

He climbed off the loft bed and waved the pot of salted caramel ice cream in his hands before setting it on Marinette's desk.

-I was bringing ice cream for an improvised movie night… then I heard your argument, a slap, screams and a second slap, both well deserved by the way, he exclaimed with conviction.

Tears rose to Marinette's eyes. Tears that she had held back throughout her argument with Kagami that threatened to flow now that she was sure Adrien had heard the whole conversation. She lowered her head, avoiding her partner's gaze and trying to stop herself from crying.

Chat Noir slowly approached Marinette and ran a finger below her chin, gently lifting her head so that she was looking him straight in the eye.

-She is right on one point, I never changed my target. I've always been in love with Ladybug, and contrary to what you think, I also lo...

-Akuma, Marinette!! Tikki shouted, sitting on the young woman's cell phone, which vibrated frantically.

-I think we have some work… Let's hope it's not Kagami… Tikki, spots on! 

_It was Kagami_.

* * *

_The present day ... A few hours before Adrien breaks Luka's nose:_

Since her argument with Kagami and the resulting akumatization, Marinette had understood a number of things. What Kagami had said to her, as painful it had been to hear and understand it, was true.

Yes, she was satisfied that Adrien was no longer dating Kagami. Not because he was again free as his ex-girlfriend had suggested, but because he was no longer dating someone able of deceiving him, of betraying him and of making him suffer.

Yes, she had gone out with Luka to forget Adrien. To turn the page, try to build a relationship and a future with a nice boy. Not just to use him, but because she really liked Luka, because she felt a little more than just friendship for the musician, even if it was nothing compared to the feelings she felt and still feels for Adrien.

Again Kagami had been right. She still loved Adrien, but not enough to make him happy: Not because she was a real disaster stammering in front of him. Not even because she hadn't dared to tell him how she felt for him. But because she had always rejected him, as Chat Noir. 3 years, she spent 3 years rejecting half of the man she loved, endlessly hurting him in the process regardless of what he might be feeling.

Even more dramatic in all of this is that if Kagami was telling the truth on the whole story, then that meant that Adrien was in love with Marinette too. He was in love with Ladybug and Marinette, her whole. And judging by what he was about to tell her, just before the Akuma alert urged them to confront Kagami in his super villainous version, judging by his loving gaze, and the few words he had spoken… Well yes, Kagami was right. Adrien was in love with her.

But the worst part of this story, the most terrible element that made Marinette realize that she was a real walking disaster is that: she loved Chat Noir. She had always loved Chat Noir, as far as she can remember. Her partner had quickly made his way to her heart, making her feel an unexplained tenderness towards him. A tenderness that she had hastened to push far behind the feelings she felt for Adrien, because at the time, she refused to admit that her heart could love two boys. But her heart didn't love two boys, no, her heart was just a lot less blind than she was. Her heart had understood and accepted long before her reason, that she loved Chat Noir, Adrien.

How could she still declare herself to Adrien, or even to Chat Noir, knowing that she was partially responsible for this whole situation?

Marinette hadn't the faintest idea, and yet she felt the deep need to see Adrien, and to try to open at least a tiny part of her heart to him. She owed him that much. It had been five days since she had started avoiding her best friend. They had neither seen nor spoken. She took out her phone and decided to call the young man so that they both met.

As she picked up her phone, it vibrated in her hand. She discovered with surprise that Adrien seemed to have been thinking about her too. 

_* Hi Marinette, are you all right? I haven't heard from you since… The last Akuma… *_

_*Hi Adrien, I'm so sorry, the days after the fight were tough for me, I needed to take a step back. Are you free tonight? I have to go pick up the few things I still have on the Liberty, and I don't want to go alone. Would you agree to accompany me there? *_

_*I understand, you don't have to apologize Marinette. And I will accompany you to Luka's place, I refuse to let you face that asshole all alone. *_

_*Could we meet at the Pont des Arts at 7pm and walk along the edge of the Seine from there? It would give us a little walk and I would like to take the opportunity to talk to you about something. *_

_*It's perfect, I'll meet you there, see you later, princess. *_

_*See you tonight, kitty. *_

* * *

_7:05 p.m. ... 20 minutes before Adrien breaks Luka's nose:_

Marinette and Adrien walked silently along the Seine towards Liberty which was docked further on the south bank of the river. Marinette had opened her mouth several times before finally closing it without a single word or sound coming out. The same for Adrien.

When they finally decided to speak, they did so at the same time and interrupted each other.

-I know it's rude, and not a gentleman of mine, but let me talk Marinette, before I lose the courage to tell you what's on my mind. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. - What Chat Noir tried to tell you the other day, well Adrien, I mean me and also Chat Noir… well in fact, Me… Adrien rubbed the back of his neck again… - Damn, I don't sound so good without the suit, he said, faced a Marinette who began to chuckle.

-Did I really say that out loud? Adrien mentally slapped himself.

-Yes, you did, silly kitty.

-Go ahead, please, make fun of that poor cat without his suit, he said, pouting falsely.

-You are not such a talented and convincing actor without your suit, Adrien, she chuckled again before seriously inviting him to tell her what he wanted.

-I… what I tried to tell you after your argument with Kagami is that I'm still in love with Ladybug, I've always been, but I'm also in love with you, Marinette, for as long as I've been in love with your masked alter ego, I've also been in love with the wonderful woman under the mask. I… I was just too blind and foolish to listen to my heart and open my eyes to the truth.

Adrien had just taken her by surprise.All the words and phrases she had been trying to construct and repeat in her head since the start of the walk, had suddenly flown away, totally erased from her anesthetized brain.

She wanted to answer him, tell him that she loved him too, but against all odds, paralyzed by stress, all she could say was: - Look, we are arrived, before rushing aboard the boat.

The Liberty was immersed in calm and complete darkness. No one was there, much to Marinette's relief.

She walked over to her ex-boyfriend's cabin to collect her things, and when she opened the door she stifled a gasp of amazement and disgust. Judging by Luka's closed eyes as well as the throaty moans coming out of his throat, he was seconds away from releasing his pleasure into Kagami's mouth, who was giving him a blowjob.

-I've seen enough, I think I'm going to throw up, breathed Marinette shocked to find, for the second time, the two lovers in the middle of sex acts.

Luka suddenly opened his eyes, realizing Marinette's presence too late, and letting himself be carried away by his orgasm.

An orgasm he would probably remember for the rest of his life. As Marinette left the room, the musician poured his pleasure into the Japanese mouth. It was at this precise moment that Adrien landed a monumental punch to his face.

* * *

_Back to the present moment ..._

The tall blond in front of him shook his hand and pointed to the blood that was now flowing on the musician's lips: -That's not because you fucked my _girlfriend_ on several occasions, but it's what you deserve for breaking the heart of the girl I love.

The musician saw the young Japanese stand up and grab his t-shirt to put it on his bloody nose and watched Adrien leave his cabin, following Marinette. He then exchanged a long look with Kagami: these two had chosen again the wrong time to come here...

Adrien knocked against the wooden hatch separating him from Marinette's room, then opened it while wincing at the pain emanating sharply from his fist.

-Mari... it's Adrien, he said, speaking loudly, entering and realizing that the young woman hadn't heard him knocking with the music emanating from her room and the sound of her sewing machine running.

The woman jumped, lifted her foot off the pedal to stop her machine and lowered the volume of the radio slightly.

-Adrien?! What the… Are you bleeding?! Marinette worried.

-It's not my blood, I only have a bruise, he replied calmly.

-Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, what the hell happened?!

-Let's say your ex-boyfriend will certainly remember the orgasm he had today as the most painful of his life, he replied, laughing nervously.

A nervous laugh that earned Marinette an intense giggle, followed quickly by Adrien who in turn burst out laughing at the irony of this whole situation.

-Come and let me clean up your fist, Marinette said painfully, while slowly resuming her seriousness.

She made Adrien sit down on her desk chair and took the first aid kit from her drawer, taking out an antiseptic solution in case a wound was hidden under Luka's blood, as well as a compress and a bandage. She began to clean the young man's fist while humming the beginning of the song on the radio, changing a few lyrics to make it fit better their ridiculous situation.

- _... But I realized I wasn't your only Bluenette… How could I ignore that we were forming a quartet… There was me, you, Adrien and the Ice queen Kagami._

Adrien laughed even more when he heard the one he loved singing so spontaneously and in a laughable way, the story of the 14 days they had just lived.

Marinette continued her vocal performance while applying herself to bandage Adrien's swollen fist as delicately as possible so as not to hurt him. Suddenly he began to sing the last chorus at the top of his lungs with her.

 _-Yeah, you tried to replace me, b_ _ut you couldn't, you couldn't ._

 _And I try to replace you, a_ _nd I do, I do, oh yes I do Ooh_ _ooh ooh_

_I try to replace you and I do, Yes I do_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh._ _I try to replace you and I do_

 _You should think twice about it. When_ _being such a jerk._

 _Not sorry for the regrets, This_ _will never work._ _Never, never, never, never work._ _  
_

\- This song was more than perfect to sum up the situation, he said, laughing.

Marinette let herself be carried away pleasantly by Adrien's laugh and his eyes sparkling with joy, it was a state of visible happiness in the young man and provoked by this moment sharing with her. By this moment belonging only to them.

Suddenly, she kissed Adrien's injured fist which she still held between her hands and whispered delicately: - I love you, You, Adrien and, you, Chat Noir, when you laugh, when you cry, when you protect me, when you fight by my side, and even when you foolishly fight for me.

Adrien stopped laughing and plunged his emerald gaze into Marinette's intense and hypnotizing sapphire one.

-I would do it a hundred times, a thousand times, for you, he said, picking her up to stand with him, seeing her adorably flush with his words. - I love you, Marinette.

Adrien cupped his partner's cheek tenderly, stroking it with his thumb as light as a feather.

-With your permission, m'Lady? He asked her, bringing his lips to hers, leaving only a tiny space between their lips, allowing their breaths to intermingle frantically. Marinette quickly filled the gap between them, sealing their lips together.

When their lips touched a powerful electric shock startled them. They knew they had just experienced the same intense burst of happiness and love, a discharge that was comparable to hundreds of fireworks bursting simultaneously in their breasts, igniting in the process a gigantic blaze in their hearts.

This blaze turned into a real uncontrollable fire when Marinette gave free access to Adrien's tongue in her mouth, the young man felt himself losing all control over his sanity, while he kissed his beloved as if nothing else mattered.

A few seconds later, they parted breathlessly, but their passion was still alive and fiery. Marinette fervently placed a path of kisses along Adrien's jaw, who did not last long before capturing again the mouth of the young woman in a kiss more passionate and wild than the previous one.

While struggling to dominate the kiss, Adrien ran his hands under Marinette's tank top and stroked every patch of skin beneath. Quickly he pulled away from her lips and pulled the tank top over her head, sending it casually onto the bedroom floor.

Marinette took advantage of the moment to subject Adrien's shirt to the same treatment. He quickly found himself shirtless, guiding Marinette gently onto her couch to begin kissing her harder and harder, again and again.

Suddenly, the wooden hatch leading to the bedroom opened, letting a female voice into the room: - Alya SOS heart in distress is here, so I have Stracciatella ice cream, Belgian chocolate, a jar of Nutella, cookies ... and... Alya broke out into a giant grin: - And you are laying without your tank top underneath Adrien shirtless ... Yeah ... I'm no match for that ... I'm going to take my treat with me ... because I think you have definitely found the most effective sweetness to cheer you up! Exclaimed the young redhead, poking her head through the hatch and entering the bedroom, suddenly startling the two lovers who parted and stood up, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, or perhaps with excitement...

-Alya what are you doing here !? Marinette asked, surprised.

-Well Mister 6-packs abs here, sent me a message referring to Kagami, Luka, a blowjob, Marinette ran away, and a broken nose ? I admit that I panicked a bit so I came. What is this broken nose thing?

Adrien pulled on his shirt and then raised his bandaged fist at Alya.

-Wow dude, you broke his nose because he was still having sex with your ex girlfriend? She wondered.

-No, I broke his nose because he made my girlfriend suffer, he replied, grabbing Marinette by the waist and placing a delicate kiss on her hair.

-Soooo….I thought you were going to have some sex revenge… But… in fact, you're dating each other ?! Alya exclaimed sharply, hardly containing her hysteria. - Since when? How? 'Or' What ? Who made the first step? I want to know everything!

-Let's say we opened our eyes and our hearts today, Marinette replied.

-My ship is finally sailing ! I'm proud of you! Well, I'll let you pick up where you left off, but don't forget that Mom and Dad Dupain-Cheng are just below, she told them, giving them a mischievous wink. 

-We had overlooked that detail a bit, Adrien admitted, embarrassed, as Alya left the room.

Adrien turned to his girlfriend, again covered by her tank top, and gave her a loving smile: - What about ordering pizzas?

Marinette laughed, forgetting the sexual frustration that grew in her since Alya had interrupted them, and nodded: - It's a good idea, greedy kitty!

-You know what they say: feed a cat and it will always come back. You're stuck with me for a long time, _purr_ incess.

  
  


* * *

_3 days later ..._

-A little Lady on a roof, all alone without her kitty ...

Ladybug paused and jumped sharply as warm lips rested just behind her right ear. 

-Kitty! you want me to fall into the void!? She exclaimed, surprised at the stealthy and silent appearance of her boyfriend.

-If you fall, I'll always be there to catch you, my Lady, he said, reaching out his hand to help her up.

She gave him the sweetest smiles she could and kissed him tenderly, receiving in return a moan from Chat Noir that overloaded her five senses and made her feel thousands of butterflies in her lower abdomen. Butterflies, and more butterflies in her belly on which her full attention was focused ...

_Oh no! Butterflies are Akumas, it's bad, butterflies suck, think of something else Marinette! Cats ! Yes that's it cats, full of little cats in the belly, cats, like her Chat Noir, her Adrien, in her lower abdomen, in her vagina, wow… damn it… her thoughts drifted dangerously into confused and deeply sexual thoughts._

Now she could no longer deny the _cats_ , vibrating with desire in her lower abdomen.

Without really realizing it, obsessed with the exciting sensations creeping into her, she had languidly deepened the kiss: igniting by the way a flame of ardent and uncontrollable desire in the heart, and under the belt, of her partner. 

Chat Noir grabbed his partner's upper thighs in one quick and powerful movement and slammed her against the fireplace less than two meters away from them, forcing the young woman to wrap her legs around his muscular back. He literally devoured her with love, kissing her mouth, her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, the top of her bust, with passion and frenzy.

-M'lady, I'm going to explode, I want you so much, I need you… he breathed between two voracious kisses.

-If I've never done anything with Luka, it's because I was waiting for you, Adrien. I want you to be the first. I want you to be the only one, and the last to make love to me. I want you now.

The feline hero froze and gazed into the large blue eyes of his girlfriend. Two large eyes, whose pupils dilated with excitement and envy almost hid their cerulean blue color.

Without warning, he gripped her tighter against him and stretched out his stick with his free hand : - Father and Nathalie are in London, he said in a hoarse voice he barely recognized, he was so imbued with lust and impatience. 

Just a few minutes later, he gently laid Ladybug on his bed, instantly letting down his transformation and begging his lady to quickly do the same.

Adrien passionately kissed Marinette's jaw and neck, tracing a path of feverish kisses on her soft skin.

Marinette let out moans while savoring the sensations that this carnal contact gave her. She suddenly arched up to give him more access to her neck.

The generous offer of his beloved made the young man lose all restraint, he quickly took off his own shirt, then did the same with his girlfriend's tank top.

_/!\ warning explicit content, if you Don't want to read it, skip to the next /!\_

The excitement he was feeling began to gain the upper hand and guide his actions. He ran his hands behind Marinette's back and after two unsuccessful attempts, he unhooked her bra and slung it casually to the floor. He then applied himself to depositing new patches of kisses on the bare skin which were offered to him. He kissed her boobs for a long time, discovering at the same time how sensitive this part of the body of his beloved was. She moaned under each of his gestures, each of his kisses, each of his sweet and intoxicating sucks ...

Each new moan caused Adrien an additional discharge of excitement directly under the belt. So much so that he felt the need to relieve the pressure there as soon as possible.

He quickly took off his pants and took care to remove his wallet from his pocket, from which he took out a small square bag which he placed on the nightstand. Quickly, he found Marinette's lips and kissed her again. 

During this tender kiss the hands of the young woman delicately roamed the hard and muscular chest of her lover, moving further and further down. She slowly slipped her hands under the elastic of his boxers and carefully she slid it down his thighs to release his erection.

She hesitated for a moment and then took it gently between her fingers. Adrien let out a throaty moan when he felt Marinette undertake slow, but firm, back and forth movements with his cock.

Adrien's breathing was accelerating wildly and he quickly stopped her hand, feeling that he was close to the release that he especially didn't want to reach before having been able to make love to his beloved. He moved delicately lower on Marinette and again he kissed her chest, then gradually moved his lips down to her body, leaving behind a new path of hot kisses. He stopped at the edge of her panties and gently slid them down her legs.

He gently prepared Marinette's intimacy with his tongue and fingers so that she could then receive it painlessly. When Adrien changed the angle of his two fingers slightly and found his girlfriend's sensative spot that let out a louder moan than the previous ones, the act of preparation gradually became the pursuit of getting something more intense. To his satisfaction, encouraged by Marinette's directions and meowing pleas, Adrien obtained an intense orgasm from her.

\- Aaadrien…!

He grabbed the bag from the nightstand, opened it, and carefully unrolled the condom over his erection. He positioned himself cautiously between Marinette's thighs and waited for her approval to break the last barrier separating them from the most perfect and intimate unions.

She connected her eyes to his and blinked delicately, then slowly opened them, locking her gaze even more intensely with that of her partner; a flame of burning desire danced in her bluebell eyes.

He needed no more: Over the years, he had learned to communicate with his partner without saying a word, just in an exchange of looks. And that look there, even if he had never seen it before, was rich in meaning far more than words.

To add more weight to her consenting gaze, Marinette delicately raised her hips so that Adrien's sex would partially sink into her. This initiative left no place for doubt about her desire to cross this final barrier with the love of her life. Slowly and carefully, Adrien sank completely into her. After a few moments, he began to move gently, one hand fondling her thigh tenderly and the other holding one of her cheeks tenderly.

When he felt the shaking in her legs disappear and her body relax completely, he wondered if his partner was comfortable: -Are you okay? he asked in a whisper.

-You're gentle, I didn't have pain, and… I… I want… faster...harder… because it's divinely good! She replied panting with pleasure.

_Adrien.exe has stopped working for the moment_

Marinette's words had just temporarily extinguished his brain and he was carried away by what their bodies demanded: more friction, more speed, more sensations to achieve deliverance. Refusing to leave his Lady unsatisfied, and impatient himself to feel more sensations, he increased the speed of his movements.

She met him push for push, bringing her hips to meet his. Faster and stronger with every movement.

Adrien collapsed a few thrusts later when Marinette stifled a cry, biting his shoulder: she had just reached a new orgasm, this time taking the orgasm of her lover with hers.

_/!\ End of the warning, they just make love for the fisrt time. /!\_

He rolled over on the mattress and pulled the young woman into his arms. They remained motionless and silent for a long time, reveling in the touch of their skin, their scents mingling and their breaths seeking to calm down. It was happiness, pure, sincere and wonderful happiness.

Marinette rolls over Adrien a little more in order to place a soft kiss on his lips, murmuring the words he would never tire of hearing: - I love you, my lovely kitty.

The two muscular arms surrounding the young woman tightened strongly around her, imprisoning her in a powerful and warm embrace: - I love you too, Marinette.

  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
